It's Magic
by carol-and-vegeta-forever
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy used to love eachother, but then they both have children with other women and their wives leave them and both Harry and Draco are alone with children. Will the kids get them together, or will Draco and Harry become enemies ag
1. It's Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "It's Magic" by Pilot or Harry Potter Characters but I do own David and Carol. I know, I use Carol in like, all my storys and David too, but live with it because if u have a problem with Carol, then u gotta problem with me cuz, Carol is my REAL name and she's me so shaddup! Sorry.....srry......on with the story.   
It's Magic  
~Oh, ho ho it's Magic, ya know, never believe it's not so, it's magic, ya know, never believe it's not so!~  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up in the morning to see the day break. He gazed at the blazing sun, not caring about the spots it made in his eyes after a little while. An eagle owl was sitting on his desk, a letter attached to his leg. Draco reluctantly pulled himself up to get it. Just then, a little girl ran into his room, throwing herself into his arms. He just smiled as she buried her face in his neck. His daughter wa his pride and joy. And she looked so much like Harry, and better yet, Carol was best friends with Harry's son, David. The two kids had something that Harry and himself didn't have as kids, and that was friendship...and magic.   
  
~Never been awake, never seen the day break, leaning on my pillow in the morning, lazy day in bed, music in my head, crazy music playing in the morning light.~  
  
Carol Malfoy threw herself into Draco's arms, marveling at the warmth of him. Draco allowed himself to let his eyes slip close again and began humming something without even knowing it.   
"What are you singing," the little girl asked him. Draco thought back to the 5th year at Hogwarts when Draco had been woken from a nightmare. He remember himself running into Harry Potter.   
"What are you doing out here Malfoy?," Potter had asked him. Draco had told him he had a nightmare. Harry brought Draco to the Slytherin dorms and sung Draco to sleep. With the song Draco was humming.  
"Nothing Carol," Draco said softly. Carol smirked softly and Draco quietly laid down in his bed, putting his just turned 6 year old daughter beside him, smiling as she cuddled closer to him. Slowly, the two of them fell asleep. Elsewhere....  
  
~Oh, ho ho it's Magic, ya know, never believe it's not so, it's magic, ya know, never believe it's not so!~  
  
Harry Potter woke up a little while after dawn and heard a little yawn from his side. Harry looked down to see his son, David.  
"Morning daddy," the little boy mumbled and curled himself into a ball, leaning on the pillow, humming a song.  
"Where did you hear that song?," Harry asked the 6 year old. The wide eyed, blue eyed, dark brown haired boy looked at his father.  
"Carol sang it to me when I woke up from a nightmare during naptime in school," he told Harry nonchalantly. Harry thought a moment.  
"Carol is Draco Malfoy's kid right?," the parent asked and David sent his father a warning look, a look like Draco's. Harry got fairly uneasy as he did when Draco used to do it.  
"Don't say kid like she's nothing, you will either say daughter or pride and joy," David told his father," And you will say it nicely. Got it?" Slowly, Harry nodded, smiling softly at the affection his son showed towards the little girl.  
  
~I love the sunny day, dram of far away, dreaming on my pillow in the morning, never been awake, never seen a day break, Leaning on my pillow in the morning ligh.~  
  
Little David wondered about his father sometimes and Carol's father. Their dad's acted so strange around eachother. Why? The two 6 year olds had no idea. But their dads weren't going to stop their friendship, that was for sure. Carol was David's....everything! He cared about her more than he did himself. The only other person David cared about was his father, Harry. And Draco Malfoy, he was like a 2nd father to the little boy. Plus, David's dad and Carol's dad had something together, some sort of connection thingy. David shrugged and petted his owl, Carol.  
  
~Oh ho ho it's magic, ya know, never believe it's not so, it's magic, ya know, never believe it's not so!~  
  
Carol laid down beside her father and then got up, careful not to wake her father. She picked up the letter and read it. She let out a small gasp and then saw who it was from and she smiled. It was from David's dad. So that was what had happened between her dad and David's.   
"Davie and I have to do something," she whispered to herself and scribbled a note to her friend, sending it off with her owl, David.   
  
~Oh ho ho, it's magic, ya know, never believe it's not so, it's magic, ya know, never believe it's not so!~ 


	2. A Place For my head

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any Harry Potter characters or the songs, but I own Carol and David.....so by by, read on ppl. PLEASE R/R  
Place For My Head  
~I watch how the moon sits in the sky on a dark night, shining with the light from the sun, but the son doesn't give light to the moon assuming, the moon's gonna owe it one~  
  
David woke up to see a familiar owl flapping it's wings outside his window. With an eyebrow raised, the little boy climbed out of bed and opened his window, letting the owl fly in. The owl gave David a letter from his best friend, Carol. David clicked his tongue, a mischievous look on his face.   
"Okay Carol, we're gonna do this," David whispered and then his father walked in.   
"Hey dad, can we go to Diagon Alley so I can get robes for school when I go....so I'll be ready later," David asked sweetly. Harry shrugged," Sure. Get you're coat, we're going by floo power." David smirked. 'It starts,' David thought, pulling on his coat.   
  
~Makes me think of how you act to me, you do, favors and then rapidly, you just turn around and start askin me about, things that you want back from me~  
  
Carol skipped into Madame Malkin's shop in Diagon Alley, her small hand covered in her father's. The little girl scanned the shop and then saw her friend, David.   
"Hey daddy, lookie, it's David and his daddy!" she exclaimed. The day was so far going according to plan. David reached his best friend, pulling his father along with him.   
"Carol," David whispered," Where do you want to go while your dad and mine talk?" The 7 year old girl tapped a finger to her lips and then exclaimed," That candy store I saw down the road! We can get Bertie Botts and trick Muggles into eating the bad ones. As the two kids skipped off hand in hand, their fathers where trying to talk to eachother.  
"So....how's everything with you and um....David?," Draco asked uneasily. Harry shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets, sighing a little bit.  
"We're acting like kids you know," Draco grinned a bit," I remember in 5th year when we teamed up. That was probably one of the most surprising things in my life." Harry looked at the blonde, blushing a bit.  
"I thought the most surprising thing was when I kissed you," he whispered.   
  
~I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger, sick of you acting like I owe you this, find another place to feed your greed will I find a place to rest?! I wanna be in another place, I hate when you say you don't understand, I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy, a place for my head~  
  
"How do you think they're doing back there?," Siris Lupin-Black asked his friends. Carol tossed a blueberry Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans into her mouth as David shrugged.  
"From what it looks like right now, my dad's blushing, Carol's dad is a bit shocked. Dammit Dad, what did you do? I think my dad just screwed everything!," David told them. A few shops down......................  
"I um......I-it kinda was......I can't really remember what it felt like," Draco stammered to Harry. 'I thought the most surprising thing was when I kissed you,' Draco thought over what Harry had said. Draco blushed radiantly as Harry leaned in closer.   
"Let me remind you....," Harry's hot breath tickled Draco's ear and soft lips pressed against Draco's.  
  
~Maybe someday I'll be just like you and, step on people like you do, run away the people who thought I knew, I remember back then who you where, you used to be calm, used to be strong, be generous, but you should've known, that you'd wear out your welcome and know you see how quiet it is all alone~  
  
Siris' eyes shot open and and his mouth dropped as he looked at the scene in front of him. He started pointing at the two men, kissing.   
"It worked!," Carols exclaimed. Just as she said that, Draco pulled out of the kiss and walked away, flustered.  
"No it didn't......," David mumbled," You jinxed it ya stupid asshole." Carol stuck out her bottom lip and fake pouted.  
"Oh...! That hurt me right here, right in my heart," she cried out, putting a hand over her heart. David smirked.  
"If that didn't work than what will?," Siris asked them. Carol tapped a finger to her lips, then snapped her fingers.  
"I GOT IT!," she exclaimed.   
  
~I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger, sick of you acting like I owe you this, find another place to feed your greed will I find a place to rest?! I wanna be in another place, I hate when you say you don't understand, I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy, a place for my head~  
"Daddy! I saw you kissing Mr. Potter over there! I think you two should talk about your feelings together," Carol exclaimed to her father and pushed him towards David's dad while David pushed his dad towards Carol's dad. Eventually, the two men ran into eachother and held onto one another to keep their balance. Harry instantly let go of Draco and back away a bit.   
"Um....sorry bout that," Draco mumbled to Harry. The raven haired boy shrugged it off and fidgeted.  
"We need to talk about this ya know Malfoy," Harry said. Draco looked at Harry, a pained expression on his face.  
"Oh, so we're back to last names are we Potter," Draco spat the other man's name like it was a swear or the dirtiest word you could say.  
"I guess we are. You left me, never forget that! This was all your fault," Harry accused Draco. Gray-blue eyes met emerald green and gray flashed anger.  
"We decided not to see eachother, my father would have killed me Harry, don't you understand that?," Draco exclaimed. Harry's expression made Draco backstep a bit.  
"You didn't know that did you?" Malfoy asked. The young Potter shook his head.   
"We have to go," Draco proclaimed and he dragged his daughter to a chimney, shouting," Malfoy Manor!" The two blondes disappeared.   
  
~You try to take the best of, me go away you, try to take the best of me, go away you, try to take the best of me, go away you, try to take the best of me, go away! YOU! TRY TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME! GO AWAY YOU, TRY TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME, GO AWAY YOU, TRY TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME, GO AWAY YOU, TRY TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME, GO AWAY!!!!!!~  
  
Harry turned to his son, an angry look blazing in emerald eyes wasn't a good thing. David flinched noticeably.   
"Why did you do that to me? Trying to embarrass me David? Please, you're my son, don't do this to me, alright?," Harry asked his son as he scooped David up in his arms. The little boy snuggled against his dad's chest and nodded a bit. (Elsewhere in Malfoy Manor)  
"Now, you're going to explain this little setup to me, right now," Draco told Carol as soon as they where in their house. Carol sat on her bed in her room.  
"Well....me and David knew there was something going on between you and his dad so we had to do something, see if there was something going on. I guess there is......dad? What happened to you and Mr. Potter?," the curious girl asked. Draco looked into his daughter's eyes, they where bluish green. Harry's eye color was blended into his daughter's eyes. Oh my god....Draco drew his breath in, heavily breathing out.   
"Yes something did happen between us, but it's a long story," he told Carol. She laid down in bed, pulling the covers over her.  
"I have plenty of time daddy," she told him and Draco started his story.  
  
~I wanna be in another place, I hate when you say you don't understand, I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy, a place for my head, and I'm so sick of the tension sick of the hunger sick of you actin like I owe you this, find another place to feed your greed, will I find a place to rest?~  
  
"Dad," a meek voice came from Harry's doorway. The 28 year old man lifted his head to face his son.  
"Yes?," Harry asked. David came in and crawled into bed with his father.  
"What happened between you and Mr. Malfoy?," David asked softly and his father looked into his son's eyes and saw the determination of Draco. For a moment, Harry's breath hitched in his throat.   
"It's a long story," Harry muttered softly. David snuggled close to his father.  
"I have plenty of time.  
  
~I'm so sick of the tension sick of the hunger sick of you actin like I owe you this, find another place to feed your greed, will I find a place to rest?~ 


	3. Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, I don't own Draco, but, heh, this is the thing, I do own Carol, David, and Siris and Lupin's kid, Siris Lupin-Black. Alright? I also don't own "Angel" by Amanda Perez. K k? On with the story.......By the way, most of this is a flashback and both Draco and Harry are telling it, k? At the same time in different houses. NOW START READING and review please! :) :) :)  
  
Angel  
  
~It's been five months since you went away  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God~  
  
It was Harry and Draco's 7th year and everyone in the school knew they where a couple. A 17 year old Harry collided with somebody on his way back to his dorm. Quickly apologizing, Harry offered a hand to his lover. Draco took it and Harry pulled him up.   
"Hi Harry...um...we kinda need to talk," Draco told his boyfriend. The emerald eyed boy shrugged and smiled a little bit.  
"Good....cause I need to ask you something really important," Harry grinned at the blonde. Draco pulled Harry by the hand into an abandoned classroom.  
  
~God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes~  
  
After they where in the classroom, Harry pulled himself up and sat on the desk a teacher would use and Draco sat in the chair of the same desk. Harry faced the grey eyes boy and got worried at the vacant look in Draco's eyes.  
"Draco? Is something wrong?," Harry asked quietly. The youngest Malfoy raised his head.   
"Actually, there is something that's troubling me....um.....this is so hard to say.....could you go first Harry.....I think good news should come first," Draco said, not expecting what Harry asked him.  
"Will you marry me," Harry asked softly.  
  
~And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there is something I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries~  
  
Draco opened and closed his mouth, not expecting that at all. Slowly, the troubled boy closed his eyes, breathing heavily.   
"I can't marry you, I won't marry you, no," Draco told him. Harry got off the desk and walked away, headed for the door, stopping right before it and turned around, tears shining in his eyes.  
"Why? If you love me so much, why not? Am I not good enough or something? Was our relationship just a pile of shit to you? Because it wasn't to me. I loved you Draco, I still do after you reject me....but.....our relationship is over....I'm sorry...I have to go," Harry explained quickly and ran out the door.   
"Harry wait!," Draco yelled after him, but it was too late, Harry was already gone out of his life.  
  
~God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes~  
  
Harry ran quickly up to his dorm, mumbling the password and ran inside. The Boy-Who-Lived rushed upstairs to his room and collapsed on his bed in sobs. Tears soaked the golden pillow and Harry fell asleep quickly. Downstairs in the common room, Ron and Hermione began to talk.   
"What was that all about 'Mione?," the fiery red head asked his girlfriend. Hermione sat on Ron's lap and he softly stroked her hair. She knew what had happened to Harry.  
"Draco rejected him I bet, I always knew Malfoy was a scum ball," she murmured to him. Ron nodded slowly.   
"I wonder why Malfoy rejected Harry...I had a crush on Harry in the 1st year when I met him, but then I met you Mione, and I fell in love with you....," Ron said quietly and Hermione playfully slapped his arm.  
"Stop changing the subject Ron," she said to him. He softly kissed her neck.  
"Sorry baby," he muttered to her and the two fell asleep on the chouch.  
  
~Now you had me on my knees   
Begging God please to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
God~  
  
Draco, down in the Slytherin common room, was being glomped by girls who wanted him as their girlfriends. He was devastated that he had to let Harry go....It wasn't even his choice. It was his father's orders. If Draco hadn't rejected Harry, his father would have killed Draco. It wasn't fair. Draco slowly got up and went outside, letting the wind's breeze loosen himself up. Then, Draco heard laughing and walked over to where it was coming from. One was a boy's voice and one was a girl's. Draco peeked under the Whomping Willow and saw Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley snuggled together, talking softly and sometimes, bursting into giggles. Draco pulled back, a sob being held back in his throat. The young Malfoy ran off.   
"Why did you do this to me Harry?," the blonde whispered to himself.  
  
~God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes~  
  
"After that, Ginny and Harry got together and me and Blaise Zabini got married. Blaise is a girl in fact. But soon after that, Ginny left Harry after having a baby and Blaise left me after having you. But, you have a little bit of Harry in you, Carol. You and David are almost related....not by much, just by one little snogging session," Draco said and Carol meeped.  
"Dad! That's disgusting!," she exclaimed and Draco laughed heartily. He shook his head.  
"Don't worry, David and you aren't even connected by me and his father, your connected by friendship, but me and Harry didn't do laundry, we did something I like to call, doing the hibbity dibbity," Draco exclaimed and his daughter slapped him in he arm.  
"Owww," he exclaimed and tickled Carol. After they both settled down, Carol asked him another question.  
"Why don't you get back together dad?," she asked.  
"It just...wasn't meant to be I guess," he told her and hugged her tightly.  
"Yes it was," Carol whispered to herself.   
  
~Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
Oh God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Ooohhhh..~  
  
"After that, Draco and I just didn't see eachother anymore and after your mother and Carol's mother had you two, your mothers divorced me and Draco," Harry told his son. David bobbed his head slowly, his eyes shut as he spoke.  
"Did you ever talk to Mr. Malfoy before today?," David asked quietly. Harry nodded unconciously.  
"Many times, he didn't want to talk about it," Harry said.  
"Do want to get back together with him?"  
"It wasn't meant to be David....just let it go...."  
"Yes it was," David whispered to himself and slowly went to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! It's the end! NOW REVIEW PPL,REVIEW. I'm 12 years old, and I'm writing this, no seriously, I am 12 years old, and I'm abou to move, gimme some love here, ppl! 


	4. How You Remind Me

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry or Draco, don't own Ron or Hermione, I don't own Siris Black or Remus Lupin, I do own their son though. I don't own any songs but my l my lil poem, but we're not gonna get into that right now.....on with the story.   
  
How you Remind Me  
  
~Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut as a poor man stealing, tired of living like a blind man, I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling and this is how you remind me~  
  
Quietly, Carol got up out of her bed and found it was her friend's birthday the day before and today was her birthday. She smirked evilly and then and then someone tapped at her window. She spun around, her night gown flying up a bit. She then faced a newly 8 year old David right in front of her. He smiled a bit," Hi what's up?" She blushed a bit as he was standing so close to her their chests where almost touching.   
"Nothing," she told him," You?" He shrugged a bit and walked over to her bed, sitting down on it. She sat down next to him.  
"You're not supposed to be here," she whispered to him. He smiled down at her. Light greenish blue met emerald green. As if on instinct, he looked away and said," I wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday." She smiled lightly, thinking nothing of it.  
  
~This is how, you remind me of what I really am, this is how, you remind me of what I really am, it's not like you, to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story, this time I'm, mistaken, for handing you a heart worth breaking, I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle, these 5 words are in my head, scream," Are we having fun yet?" Yet? Yet? yet? no no~  
  
"Carol? My dad told me about him and your dad. He said they where in love for a long period of time. What did your dad say," David asked and Carol lightly tapped a finger to her lips, something she was famous for.   
"Same thing, I guess," she told him. "Why? Are you okay?" He shrugged.   
"Yah, I guess, I'm just kinda uncomfortable with it...my dad being gay.....I mean, I just found it out, I was pretty surprised, and happy that my dad didn't care about what other people thought. He said your dad thought the same way," David told his best friend. She shrugged. 'She's so pretty..............,' David thought to himself.   
"David? You there buddy? Okay, thought you went blank on me man, you sure you're okay?," she asked him. He nodded and got up, walking towards the window.  
"Where are you going?," she asked him, almost begging he wouldn't leave.   
"For a ride on the broom, wanna come?," he asked and she nodded furiously, following him.   
  
~It's not like you didn't know that, I said I love and I swear I still do, It must've been so bad, cause living' with me must have damn near killed you and this is how you remind me of what I really am, this is how you remind me of what I really am~  
  
David carefully climbed onto his broom and reached out a hand for Carol to take. Gingerly, Carol grasped his hand and pulled herself onto the broom behind David. As soon as she was on, she wrapped her arms around David, holding on for dear life. He smiled softly.   
"It's okay, don't worry, you won't fall, I won't let you. But I need to show you something," he told her. Carol was surprised at the softness in his voice. This was his birthday present to her. She felt special.   
"Close your eyes," David told her and she squeezed her eyes shut and heard rushing water. Suddenly, she felt her feet touch the ground and she opened her eyes. She gaped at the scene in front of her. A small waterfall was before her and a small lake that was as clear as pool water.  
"This is Lake Pool. I know, it's weird, huh? but it was man made, this whole thing. They dug this hole in the ground, took out all the rocks, and put tiles in the ground, then they made a waterfall and the water is pool water actually. That's why it's so clear. See, you can see the tiles," David pointed out the blue and white tiles about 3 feet below in front of them and you could see them underwater. It was basically just a pool with a waterfall in the middle of no where. Carol gasped," Its beautiful."   
  
~~This is how, you remind me of what I really am, this is how, you remind me of what I really am, it's not like you, to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story, this time I'm, mistaken, for handing you a heart worth breaking, I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle, these 5 words are in my head, scream," Are we having fun yet?" Yet? Yet? yet? no no~  
  
"David, what are you doing," Carol asked as David started pulling off his clothes.  
"Going swimming. Here, I got swimming trunks and a tanktop for you to swim in, go and change over there, don't worry, no ones around but me and I'm not looking," he said and Carol skipped over to a spot behind a tree. She pulled off her skimpy little nightgown and pulled on the swimming trunks, pulling the white tank over her head and it fit her perfectly. She skipped back out and walked over to the ledge of the pool, dipping a foot into it. David had black swimming trunks on, to Carol's disappointment (LOL) David disappeared under water and suddenly, he had pulled Carol underwater. David laughed evilly and swam away as Carol pouted, water dripping from her light brown hair. The now 8 year old girl tried swimming after him, but got scared and swam away from the deep end.  
"Carol? You okay," David called out. She wiggled her toes, feeling the tiles under her feet, soft and smooth.  
"Yup....but...I uh......can't swim in the deep in, daddy said not to," she told him, shouting across the length of the pool. David swam back over and pulled her on his back and he swam out to the deep end.  
"NO! I don't wanna go," she cried out and swam back to shore.   
"Baby," David mumbled and swam over to her.  
  
~Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut as a poor man stealing, tired of living like a blind man, I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling and this is how you remind me~  
  
David clicked his tongue as soon as he was in hearing range with the kid. He propped his elbows on the grass, still in the pool. Carol had her knees folded up against her chest, shivering from the cold. Harry's son reached over and grabbed his jacket, putting it around Carol as he climbed out of the pool.   
"Sorry," Carol whispered breathily," I'm just not that good a swimmer yet." David threw the comment over his head. (I mean, really....he did)   
"Don't worry bout it, I was just like that a coupla years ago. You're just....uh....maturing, I think the word is....yah maturing slower than others....," he said and turned his head up to face the starry sky.   
"David?," she asked quietly.  
"Yes?"  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"You...."   
  
~~This is how, you remind me of what I really am, this is how, you remind me of what I really am, it's not like you, to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story, this time I'm, mistaken, for handing you a heart worth breaking, I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle, these 5 words are in my head, scream," Are we having fun yet?" Yet? Yet? yet? no no~  
  
For a while, the two kids sat for a long time in complete and utter silence. Carol twiddled her thumbs, blushing about 17 shades of red. (That's a lot of red, man, that's a lot of red)  
"Uh....we better be getting back...yah know, parents and everything," Carol said to the boy sitting next to her. He nodded and got on the broom, Carol behind him, and they rode into the nide sky. (Doing the bull thing, feelin the flow, feelin it, feelin it. LOL srry, onto the story) In record time, the broom had taken the Potter and Malfoy to their destination (ooooo big word hehehehe) Carol jumped into her window and waved goodbye, starting to walk away.  
"Carol, wait.....," David called after her. She walked back to the window.  
"Yes???," she asked impatiently. David leaned down and kissed her square on the lips (WOAH UNDERAGE PPL) About 10 seconds later, David pulled back, his lips centimeters away from Carol's.  
"Happy Birthday," he whispered to her and she could feel his hot breath on her lips. About a minute later, Carol fainted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
heh, Carol fainted. Yah, ppl, I know I have bad grammar and spelling, but bear with me, I never pay attention in class. Please, no flames, no telling me I have bad grammar and spelling cuz I know......The bull thing somewhere in there was from Happy Gilmore, Kevin Nealon said it and I thought it was pretty funny, so I put it in there. Words between parentheses are author notes, kk? I'll update soon. 


	5. The Anthem

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP character, damn, but I own Carol, Siris, and David. I don't own any songs. NO flames please, review later, c ya, byebye!  
  
The Anthem  
  
~It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told   
But everything, it all just feels the same  
At my high school, it felt more to me like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there it only made me see~  
  
"Dad," David shouted, the one word echoing through the halls and rooms of the manison. David Potter ran up the step and eventually made it to his fathers room. Opening the door, David started talking again.  
"Dad! Could you take me somewhere so me and Carol could celebrate our a birthdays today?," he asked.  
"Carol and I, you mean," Harry groaned and pulled himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Whatever? But, can you please?," David pleaded with all his might, even doing the puppy face. Harry looked at him," I don't know."  
"To be or not to be, that is the question.....," David said. Dramatically, Harry's son left the room and started reciting lines from Julius Caesar and Romeo and Juliet. Finally, Harry snapped.  
"ALRIGHT!!!!!! JUST STOP SINGING AND TALKING!!!!!!!!!," harry screamed and his son peeked his head in the doorway, grinning.   
"I knew you'd see things my way," the boy said and started walking away. Harry jumped out of his bed and started chasing David.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," David screamed playfully, running away from his father.  
  
~That I don't ever wanna be like you   
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
and I don't ever wanna.  
I don't ever wanna be.you.  
don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm saying is this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up  
you.don't wanna be you~  
  
After a bit of floo powder, chasing, screaming, yelling, and getting ready, David and Carol showed up at Hogsmeade in the place where you get Butterbeer and stuff with their fathers. Draco and Carol slid into one side of the booth while David and Harry slid in the opposite the other 2.   
"Hello Mr. Potter! How're you?," Carol asked joyfully, propping her elbows up on the table, resting her head in her hands.  
"Hi Carol. I'm okay. You?," Harry asked the girl in front of him.  
"Fine! but I'm sure my dad is going to get the drinks for all of us, aren't you dad?," Carol said and glared pointetly at her father who stood up and nodded.  
"I'll go with you," Harry said and got up, following Draco as he stard at the blonde's ass.   
"Now that's something you don't see everyday," Carol said noce they left.  
  
~Go to college, a university, get a real job  
That's what they said to me   
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by and just do my time  
Out of step while they all get in line  
I'm just a minor threat, so pay no mind~  
  
"So Harry," Draco said suddenly," How's everything been going lately? Life? David?" Harry didn't say anything, just stared into space. Well, kinda down into space because he was looking straight at Draco's Johnson and Johnson's balls (LOL) through his pants.  
"Yo Harry? Eyes up here," Draco snapped and snapped his fingers, gesturing towards his own eyes. Harry jolted out of La-La-I-Like-Johnsons-Land and looked up at Draco.  
"Sorry! I wasn't even aware I did that! Well, eveythings okay, David's been talking about Carol a lot around the house and I think their gonna be something when their older," Harry told him. A long silence came after Draco silently agreed.   
"Um...Draco?," Harry asked, trying to make conversation," Did you ever hook up with someone after Blaise died?" Draco looked at him.  
"No..."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause I knew I'd call that person Harry."   
"..................." Harry was at a loss of words at the statement that was just made.   
  
~Do you really want to be like them,  
Do you really wanna be another trend,  
Do you wanna be part of that crowd  
cause I don't ever wanna.  
I don't ever want to be you.  
don't wanna be just like you  
what I'm saying is.this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up.you.  
don't wanna be you.~  
  
"Do you really mean that?," Harry's voice turned very meek in nervousness. Draco looked straight into Harry's eyes.  
"Have I ever lied to you before," Draco asked, extremely serious. Harry thought it over and shook his head no. Out of now where, Draco slammed his fist on the table with such a force, everyone in the bar was looking at him. He sent them all a death glare.  
"I-I....Harry, we have to talk about this, I need to get some things straight with you and I don't want to talk to you here where everyone can hear us. Tommorow at 3:00 pm meet me at the Shrieking Shack. David can stay at my house with Carol while we go out," Draco blurted out. Harry nodded.  
"Alright, I can do that. But um.....'While we go out,'" Harry quoeted Draco.   
"Yes, while we go out. I don't believe you heard me wrong. So...while we go out Harry?," Draco asked nervously.  
"While we go out," Harry repeated and smiled a bit. The two headed back to their table.   
  
~(Shake it once, that's fine, shake it twice that's okay.  
shake it 3 times your playing with yourself again.)  
you.  
don't wanna be just like you,  
what I'm saying is..this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up  
y'll got the feeling, sing if you're with me  
you.don't wanna be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem, throw all your hands up  
y'll got the feeling, sing if your with me  
Another loser anthem (whoa) 4x~  
  
Carol and David watched the two men head back over to them.   
"Do you think everything went okay?," Carol asked David quietly as Draco and Harry approached.  
"Definetly looks like it," he mumbled more to himself than the girl sitting across from him.   
"Now, David, you're going to come over to my house tommorow while your dad and I go out to talk, understand," Draco instructed them like they where 5 year olds. (They might as well be)  
"And again, David you're going over to their house. 3:00 me and Mr. Malfoy here are gonna go out to um....The Ice Cream Parlor," Harry told the 2 kids. Draco sent Harry an amused look while the raven haired man just shrugged.   
"Oooooooookay," the two kids said in unison.  
"Alright, Carol we have to go back home, bye David, bye Harry," the word Harry lingered on Draco's lips. (He savored the word I guess....heh) Harry waved at Draco.   
"Yup, bye bye Carol," David called out and she waved at him as they both left.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aight, another chapter done, I should have the 6th chapter done sometime today, so check back later, alright. But, you just might view this story at the time I post it so read it pleaz. REVIEWS ARE GOOD FOR THE SOLE!!!!!! FLAMES AREN'T!!!!!!! no criticizing my grammar and spelling, it makes me feel bad....:( Anywho.......uh....review pleaz! Bye! 


	6. Author Notes

Author Notes: Hello ppl! It's me, Carol! Now, I know how you guys have been reading this thing and found that all the chapters are songfics. Now, that is most likely going to be going on in all of the chapters. I might actually introduce a new character! ~gasp~I might though, I'm not sure yet. If you got any ideas, or good songs for me to use, review the chapters and give me ideas, your ideas count too. I'll mention in author notes at the beginning of the chapter your name. My fingers are tired, I gotta go, I have to work on my beautiful story. C ya later! :)  
  
~Carol~ 


	7. Breaking The Habit

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or regular HP characters, however, I own Siris, Carol, David, and the plot. SO *rasberry*   
  
Author Notes: I wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers including Sakiome for the song idea. THANK U!!!!  
  
Breaking The Habit  
  
~Memories consume,Like opening the wound, I'm picking me apart again,You all assume,I'm safe here in my room [Unless I try to start again]~  
  
Harry woke up early in the morning the next day, ready to go meet Draco. He fingered his shirt that matched his eyes. He scowled at the ugly scar on his forehead. His son had one too, ever since he was born. Then, David walked into the room.  
  
"It's time dad...hey, you look good," he told his father with a twinge of humor. Harry smiled at his son through the mirror.   
  
"Thanks....now, let's go," he muttered and flooed them to Malfoy Manor.   
  
~I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused~  
  
Draco walked over to the fireplace and turned it off as he began to hear the rumbling. A small smirk made its way to his face as two males fell into his mansion.   
  
"Maybe we should've apparated," murmured the older one. The younger nodded, brushing off the dirt on his already disheveled shirt. Draco caught the raven-haired man's eye. Breath hit hed in Draco's throat as he took in the beautiful man. They kept staring until Carol walked out. She coughed and they looked away.   
  
"Um....we'd better go, g'bye, be good David!" Harry waved at him and Carol. They waved back and ran off.   
  
~I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight~  
  
The two men appeared in the Shrieking Shack at 3:00 pm, the exact time they where supposed to meet. Harry looked around, a light smile on his face as he remembered the first time he ended up there. The day he met his godfather and his godfather's best friend and lover. Draco looked back.  
  
"Harry?" he asked. "You okay?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Memory, don't worry about it," he murmured. Draco quirked an eyebrow and sat on a couch near a fireplace.   
  
"So...what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked.   
  
"I never got over you...." Draco whispered. Harry glared at him.  
  
"You never got over me?? I never got over you!!!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
~Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again~  
  
Draco snapped his head over to Harry, his eyes glazed over.   
  
"You could've called..." he yelled at Harry.  
  
"You could've too, but you didn't did you??? What where you afraid of? Getting close to me??!! Fuck Draco, I was ready to give you everything!" Harry screamed.   
  
"I'm sorry....but...I was afraid of something..." Draco said softly.  
  
"What?" Harry sneered. Draco didn't dare pick his eyes up from where they where looking at the ground for if he did, he would've started crying.  
  
"My father....he-he would've brought you to our mansion and tortured you....right in front of me...and he'd make me live alone...and-I didn't want that....you don't deserve it.."  
  
~I'll paint it on the walls  
  
'Cause i'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends~  
  
Harry was staring in shock at his old nemesis and lover. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tears back.  
  
"Draco....I want you to tell me right now....what happened to you after we graduated," Harry asked, very seriously. Draco looked up and pulled p his left sleeve to reveal what looked like a Dark Mark....but it didn't look complete.   
  
"You joined Voldemort...?" Harry whispered, tracing the incomplete Dark Mark with his finger.   
  
"No....I'm so CONFUSED!!!! Why does it have to be me. I don't know how I got this way...." Draco explained, leaning back into the couch. Harry sat next to him.  
  
"Why is it incomplete?" Harry wondered aloud. Draco's small smile was rewarded to Harry.  
  
"I kept thinking of you....You're what kept me alive," he murmured.   
  
~I'll paint it on the walls  
  
'Cause i'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again, and this is how it ends~  
  
Harry's eyes filled with sparkling tears that pained Draco to see. The blonde brushed the tears out of Harry's eyes.   
  
"Don't cry, Harry....." he murmured and started kissing The-Boy-Who-Lived's neck. Harry let out a small groan.   
  
"I'm so sorry Draco....I-I didn't know," Harry grabbed him in a hug and held him close.  
  
"I'm sorry too and maybe we can be together now..." Draco muttered. Harry nodded and pressed his lips to Draco's until they pulled apart with a small laugh as Harry's cellphone began to ring.   
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter Sir? It's Dobby, sir! Terrible disaster sir! David and Carol Sir!!! They've been taken sir! Dobby tried to stop them sir, but they got away!" sobbed Dobby.  
  
"WHO TOOK THEM DOBBY???????" Harry yelled.   
  
"V-Voldemort sir," Dobby said meekly.   
  
~I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
To show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
Breaking the Habit  
  
Tonight~  
  
~THAT took a little while. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! ANyways, I finished it and I updated, I like the twist on this chapter. Please R&R 


End file.
